buddhismhotlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathon Hills
Jonathon ''(JOHN-A-THONG)' Willis Hills '''is a 22 year old male who is a Buddhist preacher, and the host and founder of the Buddhism Hotline. Jonathon was born without parents in San Diego, CA and was adopted at the age of 7. Over the course of 7 months, his foster parents taught him the Buddhist lifestyle and converted him to Buddhism. After that, he was a born again Buddhist after a "true revelation" and created the Buddhism Hotline on October 17, 2015. He died on November 29, 2018 when Muhammad Smith hit him with a flower pot and shot him with a gun. But That has since Been Proven Wrong Since he is now back on The buddism Hotline. Biography Timeline Jonathon was born without parents in San Diego, CA and was adopted at the age of 7. Over the course of 7 months, his foster parents taught him the Buddhist lifestyle and converted him to Buddhism. Not much information is known between his childhood and adulthood. But he was Most likely abused or even Raped. Since his childhood, Jonathon has been devoted to converting people to Buddhism and helping the world reach Nirvana. After watching the documentary, Blackfish, Jonathon went to SeaWorld to convert the captive orca into Buddhists, where he by chance met Dr. Gregory Pecks, PhD and Burke Baxter. While Jonathon has been on the program since Episode 1-1, Gregory Pecks and Burke Baxter debut on Episode 1-2 and Episode 2-2 respectively. Political Stances Jonathon makes his political stances very well known, the Buddhism Hotline endorsed Donald Trump from Episode 2-5 to Episode 3-3, where the topic was " DUMP TRUMP " and from then on, Hilary Clinton was endorsed instead. Jonathon has continually stated that Jill Stein will be doing a recount of the election, despite the fact that Donald Trump was sworn into office after the 2016 Election. Family Life In terms of family life, Jonathon has no biological parents, instead he has foster parents who adopted him at the age of 7. Jonathon Hills has an adopted son, Javon Hills, who is possibly the son of Mathis Miles. His wife, Katie Hills, has been featured on the show many times through calls, where the caller Deus states that Katie has been giving oral to him. Jonathon's adopted father was going to appear on the show, but due to certain circumstances, that could not happen. Personality Jonathon hills is basically a fucking spazz as he will have seizures over donations that he finds repulsive. In the first season he was really calm, just telling Mathis to hang up the call politely. Then he became a fucking brat and started to get pissed off over the stupidest shit. Like calls about white men. Calling them racist even though he's the one who was fucking discriminating them. There's also a hint about him being a homosexual, as he gets erections around people like Mike Hard, and attempting to lean in to kiss Peckerwood multiple times. uhuhuhu He is abusive towards his staff member as he is seen torturing Mathis and asking where Gregory is. He is also Accused of Murder, Rape, Drug Trafficking, and Under Paid Slaves Making is Green Peas. But was sent off on a Lax sentence Since he used his exuse "he's a Preacher" But he lied and is under Investigation From the F.B.I. There is Alot More but that is all i can say. He is also a cuck and he is gay overall. Everyone else in the show is a double-cuck (cucked by a cuck). He is also everything else wrong in this world. He also pretends to have power like JesusCraft. Overall he is an asshole with no power. And he has blindfolded Charlie and hooked his hands onto a metal poll. Using (jumpy) jumper cables to shock him. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}